Be Family, Again
by vicya merry
Summary: <html><head></head>CH 5 UP! Kyuhyun yang masih mengingat akan masa lalunya, ia masih saja dihantui oleh bayang-bayang kelam itu. Dan kini saat ia telah dewasa, perlahan kejadian- kejadian menyakitkan di masa lalunya mulai terkuak dan kebenaran mulai menampakkan wujudnya</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author : ****Vicya Merry**  
><strong>Genre : Sad, <strong>**family****, brothership**  
><strong>Leght : Chapter<strong>  
><strong>Cast : <strong>**Cho Kyuhyun****, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, Ahn Yura** **(OC)**  
><strong>Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Jungsoo adalah milik dirinya sendiri, author hanya meminjam untuk keperluan cerita. Ff <strong>**ini**** terinspirasi dari sebuah drama, namun secara keseluruhan ceritanya berbeda.**

**So, ****don****'t plagiat.**

**Happy ****reading****,,**

Kyuhyun masih saja memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Berekspresi datar dan sarat akan kesedihan. Entah apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan dan cari pada langit yang cerah saat ini. "Ini sudah 15 tahun berlalu, _appa_, _eomma_. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Kyuhyun berucap pada hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Ia tersenyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis hingga sulit terlihat.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada _namja_ itu. "_Aniyo_, Hae _hyung_, apa kau sudah selesai _hyung_?"

"Aku masih ada beberapa berkas pasien lagi, tapi karena melihatmu disini aku menghampirimu" ucap Donghae balik. "Apa kau akan pulang Kyu? Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kau temani aku makan siang dahulu" tukas Donghae dengan tampang kekanakan. "_Hyung_, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, kau ini sudah 25 tahun sekarang, baiklah aku ikut denganmu" pasrah Kyuhyun.

— **BFA —-**

**Eomma mengapa kita pergi kesini? tanya Kyuhyun kecil dengan bingung. "Kyuhyun-**_**ah**_**, kau masuklah kedalam lebih dahulu, di dalam banyak sekali permainan, bukankah kau tidak sabar ingin bermain? **_**eomma**_** ingin pergi sebentar, nanti **_**eomma**_** akan menemanimu bermain. Ingat jangan pergi kemanapun. Tunggu **_**eomma**_** ditempat ini. **_**Eomma**_** akan segera datang. **_**Arraso**_**" tanggap nyonya Ahn.**

"**Baik, tapi **_**eomma**_** janji tidak akan lama kan?" Kyuhyun nampak ragu.**  
><strong>"Tenang saja, <strong>_**eomma**_** hanya akan membeli sesuatu sebentar dan segera menjemputmu disini, kau tidak boleh nakal" ucap nyonya Ahn lembut sambil mengelus ****pipi**** Kyuhyun dan pergi. Kyuhyun hanya melihat kepergian **_**eomma-**_**nya.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi itu, mimpi saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Kejadian yang merubah hidupnya. "Kenapa mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku? Apa aku tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak satu hari saja? Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya, sesaat ia terdiam dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Saat tiba diluar kamar, dalam gelap ia beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kaukah itu? panggil seseorang menghentikan langkah kyuhyun dan ruangan nampak terang seketika. "_Appa_, kau baru pulang? Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan ingin mencari udara segar" ucap Kyuhyun langsung. Jungsoo nampak mengamati wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di balkon? _Appa_ juga belum mengantuk, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang bukan?" sahut Jungsoo. "Tapi bukankah _appa_ baru saja pulang? _Appa_ pasti lelah, lebih baik besok pagi saja kita bicara" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa kyuhyun-_ah_, _appa_ ingin mencari udara segar juga, _kajja_". Kyuhyunpun hanya pasrah mengikuti Jungsoo menuju balkon.  
>Di balkon, ayah dan anak itu duduk bersisian sambil memandangi langit malam."Apa kau baik-baik saja kyu? Kau makan dengan baikkan? tanya Jungsoo memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "<em>Ne,<em> _appa_, aku baik-baik saja, aku juga makan dengan baik, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang harus _appa_ khawatirkan seperti itu" sergah Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ hanya khawatir, kau memang sudah dewasa, tapi kau sering melalaikan hal itu jika _appa_ tidak bersamamu, _appa_ hanya takut kau sakit nantinya apalagi _appa_ sering meninggalkanmu sendirian saat bekerja. _Mianhae_" ucap Jungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak marah pada _appa_ tentang hal itu, lagipula itu adalah pekerjaanmu, kau juga melakukannya untuk menolong banyak orang bukan" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Jungsoo." Apakah kau bermimpi buruk lagi Kyu? Apa hal itu masih sering kau alami?".

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur _appa_, aku tidak mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi, _appa_ tidak perlu khawatir" bohong Kyuhyun. "Benarkah, kau tidak berbohong pada _appa_ kan kyu?" selidik Jungsoo. "_Aniyo_ _appa_, aku serius, aku tidak berbohong" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada _appa_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, matamu mengatakan segalanya, baiklah kalau kau tak ingin menceritakan hal itu sekarang, _appa_ mengerti" Jungsoo berucap dengan memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. "_Gomawo _karena_ appa_ sudah mengerti aku, aku sangat beruntung memiliki _appa_ dalam hidupku, _jeongmal gomawo_" ucap kyuhyun tulus.

"_Appa_ hanya ingin kau ingat satu hal bahwa kau punya aku, kau bisa menceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku, kapanpun kau inginkan. Kau dapat membagi rasa sakitmu denganku, kau boleh meluapkan semua amarahmu, _appa_ akan selalu berada disisimu Kyu, kau tidak sendirian" Jungsoo memberikan senyuman tulusnya. perkataan Jungsoo tak pelak membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isak tangis. Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangannya dan bahunya nampak bergetar. Perlahan-lahan Jungsoo memeluknya dan menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu Kyu, lepaskan semua beban yang kau rasakan selama ini, _appa_ ada disini, keluarkan semua yang kau rasakan, jangan memendamnya lagi". Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Jungsoo. "Apa aku tidak berarti _appa_? Apa aku tidak dibutuhkan? Salahkah aku hidup? Kenapa semua orang membuangku? Kenapa semua orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranku? ucap kyuhyun lirih namun terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? kau sangat berarti untuk _appa_, hidupmu adalah anugerah terbesar buatku_, _aku adalah orang yang akan selalu berada disisimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Kyu, ingat itu" Jungsoo kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. "Jangan merasa seperti itu lagi, jika itu menyakitkan kau boleh melupakannya, cobalah memulai hidupmu tanpa bayang-bayang itu, _appa_ akan selalu bersamamu dan mendukungmu" Jungsoo berusaha memberi Kyuhyun ketenangan dan rasa nyaman.

Jungsoo tahu betul bagaimana hidup yang Kyuhyun jalani selama ini sebelum bertemu dengannya. Bahkan butuh waktu 2 tahun baginya membuat kyuhyun seperti sekarang. Jungsoo bersyukur Kyuhyun mau terbuka padanya, tapi ia tahu betul ada luka yang masih Kyuhyun pendam dalam dirinya. Namun Jungsoo tak pernah memaksa Kyuhyun sedikitpun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengannya dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

— **BFA —**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Vicya Merry**

**Genre : Sad, Family, Brothership**

**Leght : Chapter**

**Rating : G**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Shin Jongmin, Lee Yura, Lee Jungwoo**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo adalah milik dirinya sendiri, kelurganya dan manajemennya. Author hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan cerita. Plot, alur dan OC adalah milik author. So, don't copy paste.**

**Happy reading,,**

**Sebelumnya**

Jungsoo tahu betul bagaimana hidup yang Kyuhyun jalani selama ini sebelum bertemu dengannya. Bahkan butuh waktu 2 tahun baginya membuat kyuhyun seperti sekarang. Jungsoo bersyukur Kyuhyun mau terbuka padanya, tapi ia tahu betul ada luka yang masih Kyuhyun pendam dalam dirinya. Namun Jungsoo tak pernah memaksa Kyuhyun sedikitpun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengannya dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun masih menangis dalam pelukan Jungsoo, namun hanya tinggal isakan kecil saja.

"_Appa_, _Mianhae_, aku belum bisa memberitahukan segalanya padamu, aku masih belum siap" batin Kyuhyun.

**Selanjutnya**

Donghae tiba di rumahnya, ia disambut oleh ibunya dengan senyuman. Donghae pun membalas senyuman itu dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"_Eomma_, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, merindukan masakanmu, merindukan senyumanmu bahkan juga omelan di pagi hari, aku merindukan segala tentangmu" ucap Donghae dipelukan ibunya.

"Ne, _eomma_ tahu, maka dari itu _eomma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, ayo cepat kau ganti bajumu dan kita makan" tanggap ibunya melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Tapi aku masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk eomma, rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak berjumpa dengan _eomma_-ku yang cantik ini" goda Donghae.

"_Ya_! Kau berusaha menggoda eomma eoh? Ayo cepat mandi sana, apa perlu eomma memukulmu?" ucap ibu donghae yang bersiap memukul Donghae. Melihat itu Donghae langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"_Aniyo_, baiklah aku mandi" ucap Donghae sambil berlari.

"Dasar anak itu, sudah dewasa tapi masih saja seperti anak-anak" ucap ibu Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, Donghae duduk di kasur miliknya. Ia Nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini, kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk didekati? Ini bahkan sudah hampir 2 tahun aku mengenalnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih saja menutup dirinya padaku. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbagi cerita denganku soal apapun, padahal aku selalu bercerita segala hal padanya. Belakangan ini juga ia tampak sering melamun. Kenapa sulit sekali membuatnya terbuka padaku? Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang belum dapat aku mengerti hingga kini" monolog Donghae.

"Aish, _Jinja_, ini membuatku pusing" gerutu Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya. Donghae pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu dan beranjak mandi dan bersipa-siap.

- **BFA** -

_Saat Kyuhyun selalu menunggu ibunya di taman itu, ada seseorang yang berinisiatif untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah panti asuhan. Selama disana, Kyuhyun selalu percaya bahwa ibunya akan menjemputnya, setiap hari ia terus saja menunggu di taman itu. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ibunya tidak meninggalkannya. Ibunya hanya mempunyai keperluan yang sangat penting, jika semua urusannya telah selesai maka ibunya akan menjemput Kyuhyun segera._

_Siang itu, Kyuhyun kembali ke taman bermain tempat ibunya meninggalkannya, ia terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat, ia berharap salah seorang yang datang ke taman itu adalah ibunya. Saat itu juga ada beberapa teman Kyuhyun yang juga tengah berada disana, mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun._

"_Kau masih melakukannya?aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih berharap ibumu akan kembali. Kau hanya sia-sia datang kemari" ucap teman Kyuhyun bernama Dong Min._

"_Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Kyu? Kau percaya bahwa ibumu akan menjemputmu? Dia sudah membuangmu dan dia pasti sudah lupa pada dirimu. Ibumu tidak akan pernah menemuimu. Ingat itu" ucap teman Kyuhyun yang lainnya._

_Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak menganggapi ucapan mereka. Karena merasa tidak dipedulikan, akhirnya teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian._

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja dia disini, dia tidak akan mempercayai kita, ayo kita pergi"ucap Dong Min mengajak temannya untuk pergi._

_Kyuhyun yang melihat kepergian teman-temannya hanya memandang mereka . Namun nampak setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia dengan segera menghapusnya dan kembali focus pada kegiatan awalnya –_mengamati setiap orang_-._

_Sudah 6 bulan lamanya Kyuhyun tinggal di panti asuhan itu, lama kelamaan kepercayaan Kyuhyun akan ibunya menghilang. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya selama ini benar, bahwa ia telah dilupakan dan ditinggalkan._

_Setelah menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun masih saja tidak ingin diadopsi, ia lebih memilih menyendiri saat ada orang tua yang mengadopsi seorang anak. Hingga suatu hari ada sebuah keluarga yang mengunjungi panti, Kyuhyun mau tak mau berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Saat itu keluarga Cho datang ke panti asuhan itu ingin mengadopsi seorang anak karena selama 6 tahun pernikahan mereka, mereka belum juga memiliki keturunan. Mereka percaya jika mengadopsi seorang anak maka mereka akan cepat memiliki keturunan._

_Nyonya Cho kemudian melihat semua anak yang ada dipanti asuhan itu satu per satu, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya berdiri disana dengan malas. Saat nyonya Cho melihat kyuhyun, ia merasa tertarik dan menghampirinya._

"_Siapa namamu nak? berapa umurmu?tanya nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun yang tadinya terlihat enggan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Iapun berusaha bersikap sopan._

"_Ahn Kyuhyun _imnida_,umurku 7 tahun" ucap kyuhyun sopan. Kyuhyun bersikap sopan meski ia tidak terlalu tertarik berada disana, ia ingat pesan _Eomma_-nya bahwa bagaimana pun Kyuhyun harus selalu bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata karena kembali mengingat _Eomma-_nya. Hal itu membuat nyonya Cho bingung._

"Gwaenchana, _Kyuhyun_-ah_?kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? nyonya Cho bertanya khawatir. "_Aniyo, Gwaenchana" _jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus air matanya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis nyonya Cho memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun pun akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga Cho. Awal Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah keluarga Cho ia masih saja pendiam dan tidak banyak berbicara, lalu seiring berjalannya waktu Kyuhyun mulai membuka dirinya untuk menerima keluarga Cho sebagai kelurga barunya. _

_Nyonya dan tuan Cho sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, mereka selalu menganggap Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung mereka sendiri. Bahkan kini setelah satu tahun tinggal bersama Kyuhyun menjadi anak yang ceria dan juga sangat manja pada kedua orang tuanya. Namun walau begitu Kyuhyun tetaplah anak yang baik dan sopan dan juga merupakan murid yang cerdas di sekolahnya. Hal ini semakin membuat keluarga Cho menyayangi Kyuhyun._

_- _**BFA**_ -_

Jungsoo tiba di sebuah restoran untuk bertemu dengan seorang teman lama. Mereka asyik berbincang dan kemudian temannya ada urusan sehingga harus pergi dahulu. Saat akan keluar dari restoran itu tidak sengaja Jungsoo bertabrakan dengan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya.

"_Jeongsohamnida_ aku tidak melihat jalan" ucap _yeoja_ tersebut sambil membungkuk

" _Ne_, aku juga salah, Lee Yura?" sahut Jungsoo terkejut. Yeoja yang dipanggil Yura itupun menoleh dan sama terkejutnya dengan Jungsoo.

"Park Jungsoo?"

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dahulu" ucap Jungsoo.

Setelah mereka duduk dan memesan makanan pada pelayan, mereka berbincang sambil menunggu pesanan tiba.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yura? kau tetap tampak seperti 8 tahun lalu" canda Jungsoo.

"Ah, kau bisa saja Jungsoo-_ah_, aku baik-baik saja, kau juga tampak baik, apa sangat menyenangkan menjadi dokter hingga kau tampak makin muda?" goda Yura.

"Itu mungkin saja, tapi ini juga karena aku merasa lebih bahagia sekarang" ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" Apa aku ketinggalan berita? Apa kau menikah lagi? Kenapa kau tak mengundangku?" tuntut Yura.

"_Ya_! Ini bukan seperti itu, aku sangat mencintai mendiang istriku, ini karena aku mempunyai seorang anak Yura-_ya_"

"Jinja?"

"Aku mengangkatnya menjadi anakku sejak 7 tahun lalu, ia anak yang baik, sopan dan aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Sejak saat itu aku merasa kembali mempunyai tujuan dalam hidup"

" Mendengar ini aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, ia pasti sangat berharga bagimu, kapan-kapan kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku Jungsoo-_ah_"

Tak berapa lama, pesanan merekapun tiba.

"Ne, terimakasih" ucap Jungsoo pada pelayan.

"Pasti aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Donghae, pasti sekarang dia sudah besar dan sangat tampan"

"Tentu saja, dia tampan seperti ayahnya dan juga sangat manja, tapi dia sudah sangat sibuk di rumah sakit hingga jarang di rumah" timpal Yura.

"Donghae seorang dokter?" ucap Jungsoo terkejut

" _Ne_, dia sudah bekerja sejak 2 tahun lalu" ucap Yura semangat.

" Donghae memang menuruni bakat ayahnya, ia pasti menjadi dokter yang baik" puji Jungsoo

" kau juga merupakan dokter yang baik, Jungsoo-ah, sepertinya aku harus pamit dahulu Jungsoo-_ya_, masih ada keperluan yang harus aku selesaikan" ucap Yura sambil melihat jam di tangannnya.

" Baiklah, senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi, kapan-kapan kita bisa mengobrol kembali kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau juga bisa mampir ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan Donghae dan Jung Woo, jangan lupa kau juga bawa anakmu"

"_Ne_, Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir kesana" ucap Jungsoo. Yura pun pergi meninggalkasn restoran.

- **BFA** -

Saat Yura sedang berjalan menuju halte bis, tak berapa lama ada seorang yang memanggilnya

"Lee Yura-_ssi_" ucap seorang namja. Yura yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh dan terkejut melihat orang yang memanggilnya

"_Neo_?"

**TBC**

Maaf chapter ini masih sedikit, moga chapter depan lebih banyak dan di chapter ini kalian tahu cerita masa lalu Kyuhyun. Ayo yang udah baca, jangan lupa komen ya, komentar kalian sangat berarti buat author. Jangan jadi silent reader. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Be Family, Again (3)**

**Author : Vicya Merry**

**Genre : Sad, Family, Brothership**

**Leght : Chapter**

**Rating : PG - 15**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Yura, Shin Jongmin, Cho Seunghyun, Cho Minkyung, Shin Jongmin**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo adalah milik dirinya sendiri, kelurganya dan manajemennya. Author hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan cerita. Plot, alur dan OC adalah milik author. **

**So, don't copy paste.**

**Happy reading,,**

* * *

><p>" Neo?"<p>

"lama tidak bertemu nyonya Ahn, ah aku salah, lama tidak bertemu nyonya Lee? Ucap seorang _namja_ dengan senyum meremehkan.

"untuk apa kau datang kemari? Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu" sinis Yura

"begitukah? Aku rasa kita mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai, nyonya Lee YANG TERHORMAT" ucap _namja_ itu kembali dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir

"apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak punya apapun, pergilah"

"apa aku tampak seperti orang yang akan meminta uangmu, eoh? tantang namja itu.

"aku hanya ingin kau mengakui segala kesalahanmu, dan mengungkapkan kebenaran"

"kesalahan? Dan juga kebenaran apa yang kau maksud?" ucap Yura sedikit tinggi. Nampak matanya memandang gelisah dan khawatir secara bersamaan.

"apa kau lupa kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan? aku tidak menyangka orang seperti dirimu mampu melakukan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu, memang wajah bisa menipu semua orang, haha" _namja_ itu tertawa meremehkan

"kau bahkan sekarang bersenang-senang, sementara dia, kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya selama ini kan, kau memang benar-benar egois, kau terlalu baik untuk orang sepertinya"

"aku tidak mengerti semua yang kau katakan" timpal Yura cuek

"kau bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh? Aku tahu kau paham yang ku maksud" ucap _namja_ itu mulai emosi

"sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini" acuh Yura dan berlalu pergi

"kau akan mendapat balasan, ingat itu" teriak _namja_ itu.

"_nyonya, apa kita tidak menjemput tuan muda Kyuhyun?" Tanya sang sopir_

"_tidak perlu, kita tidak perlu menjemputnya, ayo kita jalan" _

"_tapi bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda?" ucap sopir itu lagi_

"_lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Aku perintahkan pergi maka pergi, kalau kau tidak ingin menurutiku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk memecatmu, kau mengerti?" ucap _yeoja_ muda itu emosi._

"Algesseumnida"

"_ya sudah, cepat jalankan mobilnya"_

"_Baik, nyonya_" _sopir itu pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya_

"kau boleh saja mengelak kini, tapi sebentar lagi semua kebenaran akan terungkap, ingat itu, Lee Yura" ucap _namja_ itu tajam.

- **BFA** -

* * *

><p><em>Nyonya dan tuan Cho sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya masih tertutup, lambat laun mulai menerima keberadaan dirinya di keluarga menjadi Kyuhyun yang ceria, bahkan sangat manja pada appa dan eommanya.<em>

"_eomma, mengapa ada sayuran di makananku? Aku tidak suka" cemberut Kyuhyun_

"_Kyuhyun chagi, kau harus belajar memakannya mulai sekarang, ini sangat baik untuk tubuhmu" ucap nyonya Cho lembut_

"_ani, aku tidak mau memakannya, rasanya tidak enak" timpal kyuhyun_

"_Tapi ini baik bagi tubuhmu, kau akan tumbuh besar kalau memakannya, bukankah kau ingin cepat tumbuh besar? Kau juga akan semakin tampan" bujuk nyonya Cho_

" _eomma, aku benar-benar tidak suka, rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku saat aku memakannya" adu Kyuhyun merajuk_

" _mana mungkin itu terjadi chagi, kau hanya mengada-ada, baiklah kali ini eomma izinkan, tapi lain kali kau harus mencobanya, nde?" nyonya Cho mengusap kepala kyuhyun sayang_

"_ne eomma, gomawo" Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk ibunya" _

"_apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, sepertinya menyenangkan, boleh app bergabung? Tanya tuan Cho yana melihat kyuhyun dan nyonya Cho saling berpelukan_

"_appa tidak boleh ikut, eomma hanya milikku" larang kyuhyun_

" _Mwo? Wae? Apa juga ingin memeluk kalian"_

"_tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, titik" ucap kyuhyun lantang_

"_dasar, anak ini" tuan Cho mencubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun_

"_appo" ucap kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya_

"_hahaha" tawa tuan dan nyonya Cho berbarengan_

_Begitulah kehidupan kyuhyun bersama keluarga Cho. Setahun setelah tinggal bersama, Nyonya Cho dinyatakan hamil. Hal itu tak pelak membuat kebahagian mereka bertambah, dan kyuhyun pun senang karena sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang adik._

_Suatu hari, nyonya dan tuan Cho mendapat kabar bahwa orang tua dari tuan Cho jatuh sakit, karena itu mereka harus segera menjenguknya. Tapi hal ini membuat nyonya Cho bimbang, pasalnya mertuanya tinggal di Amerika dan mereka harus kesana tanpa membawa Kyuhyun bersama._

"_Yeobo, apakah kita tidak bisa membawa Kyuhyun? aku tidak sanggup meninggalkannya sendiri" ucap nyonya Cho sedih_

"_Ia masih di perkemahan, lagipula kita hanya sebentar disana, nanti kita pulang sebelum Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah dan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untuknya, bagaimana?"_

"_tapi bila nan-"_

"_sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" potong tuan Cho._

"_baiklah" pasrah nyonya Cho menuruti keinginan suaminya_

_Mereka pun berangkat ke amerika tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Seminggu sesudahnya, Kyuhyun pulang dari acara kemahnya. _

"_eomma, appa, aku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun riang_

"_eomma, appa" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun heran, tidak biasanya rumahnya sepi, padahal ini hari libur. Biasanya eommanya akan langsung menjambut dirinya dan appanya akan bersantai di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun pun berusaha mencari orangtuanya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun masih tidak menemukan appa dan eommanya. tiba-tiba seorang tetangga menghampirinya._

"_Kyu, kau disini? Bukankah kau pergi dengan orang tuamu? Ajumma kesini ingin mengecek rumah dan terkejut melihat pintu terbuka tapi itu ternyata kauKyuhyun-ah" ucap ajumma Song._

"_ajumma tahu kemana eomma dan appa?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran_

" _bukankah mereka ke Amerika? Dan kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya ajumma Song balik_

"_Amerika?Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tahu sama sekali?" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut_

"_itu benar, seben-….Ya! Kyu kau mau kemana? ucap ajumma itu bingung saat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja._

_Saat Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan rumah, ada seorang namja yang datang ke rumah keluarga Cho. Ia nampak bingung melihat keadaan rumah yang nampak sepi. Ajumma Song yang kebetulan melihat menghampirinya._

"_Chogiyo?" ucap ajumma Song_

"_Eoh? Apa anda tahu kemana pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya namja itu_

"_Mereka pergi, anda siapa?" ucap ajumma Song menyelidik_

"_aku saudara jauhnya, perkenalkan aku Shin Jongmin, kau tahu kemana mereka pergi?"_

"_Apa kau tidak tahu? mereka ke Amerika"_

"_Mereka semua pergi? Kenapa tidak memberitahu? Padahal aku datang dari jauh, aku sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun" ucap namja itu meyakinkan_

"_Kyuhyun? Tadi dia kesini, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tidak ikut kedua orang tuanya, sewaktu aku berbicara padanya, ia tiba-tiba saja pergi"_

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, terima kasih atas informasinya" Jongmin membungkuk dan berlalu pergi_

"_Ne"_

_Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan, ia berjalan tanpa tujuan dan tatapannya nampak kosong. Saat tiba di depan sebuah toko, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Jadi aku kembali ditinggalkan? Aku dicampakkan lagi? Kyuhyun berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terdiam sesaat._

"_hahaha, bukankah ini menarik? Aku kembali menjadi anak terbuang, wah Daebak! Kyuhyun tertawa dengan raut kesedihan._

* * *

><p>- <strong>BFA<strong> -

"kau lama menunggu Jongmin-ah? Maaf, tadi masih banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani" ucap Jungsoo

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau sibuk, malah seharusnya aku yang merasa bersalah karena meminta bertemu"

"Tak apa, lagipula kau juga sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Busan untuk menemuiku. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu? Aku dengar putrimu kuliah di Seoul" Tanya Jungsoo

"keluargaku baik, Jiyoung memang kuliah di Seoul, ia sangat ingin kuliah disini, bahkan aku tidak bisa melarangnya, anak itu punya tekad yang kuat, jadi aku mengizinkannya jauh dari kami" tanggap Jongmin

"Jiyoung anak yang cerdas, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya walau jauh darimu dan ibunya, lalu apa kau mempunyai urusan lain hingga jauh-jauh datang ke Seoul?"

"ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku urus disini, dan juga ingin mengunjungi Jiyoung. Karena kebetulan disini aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sudah lama aku ingin ke Seoul tapi aku terlalu sibuk. Oh ya kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kyuhyun kemari? Aku merindukannya"

"Kyuhyun sibuk di rumah sakit, ia sepertinya sangat menyukai menjadi dokter" balas Jungsoo

" dia sama sepertimu, kau juga begitu, tapi aku bangga padamu yang telah mendidiknya dengan baik" puji Jongmin

" aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyayanginya dengan tulus, aku bahkan tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter, ini semua adalah pilihannya" Jungsoo berucap sambil menerawang

" mungkin karena ia melihatmu, maka ia juga ingin seperti dirimu"

" tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihatnya murung, Min-_ah_, aku rasa masih ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Jungsoo tiba-tiba

"eoh? Aniyo, mana mungkin aku tahu, lagipula segala hal yang aku tahu tentangnya sudah aku beritahukan padamu" ucap Jongmin cepat

"Begitukah? Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" lirih Jungsoo

"Mungkin ia hanya terlalu sibuk dan lelah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja" terang Jongmin menepuk pelan pundak Jungsoo

- **BFA** -

Kyuhyun sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah. Ia nampak sedikit melamun saat mengendara. Tiba-tiba tak sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"_Ajumma, gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"_Ne, gwaenchana_" balas yeoja itu sambil membersihkan bajunya

"Lihat tanganmu terluka, tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke mobilnya dan kembali membawa sebuah kotak P3K yang selalu ia bawa. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengobati _ajumma _itu.

"Mari saya obati luka anda" ucap Kyuhyun menuntun _ajumma_ itu ke tepi jalan. Kyuhyun mengobatinya dengan telaten. Setelah selesai ia laqngsung meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"_Mianhae, ajumma_, saya tidak berhati-hati tadi sehingga menabrak ajumma" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

"ne, tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak terluka parah"

" tapi saya benar-benar minta maaf _ajumma_"

"kau tidak perlu begitu, nak…" ucap _ajumma_ itu terputus

"Kyuhyun _imnida_" sambung Kyuhyun cepat

"ah ne, Kyuhyun, kalau begitu _ajumma_ pergi dahulu" balas ajumma itu

" bagaimana kalau saya mengantar _ajumma_, karena ini sudah malam dan sebagai permintaan maaf saya"

"tidak perlu repot-repot Kyuhyun-_gun_, dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, _ajumma _bisa sendiri"

"tidak apa-apa ajumma"

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengantar ajumma itu. Tak sampai 15 menit mereka telah sampai di rumah sang ajumma.

"Hmm, apa boleh saya tahu nama ajumma?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu

"astaga, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Lee Yura, kau boleh memanggilku Lee _ajumma_, terima kasih _eoh_ telah mengantarku, kau jadi repot, apa kau ingin masuk dahulu Kyu?'

"tidak perlu _ajumma_, lagipula ini sudah sangat malam, sekali lagi _mianhae_, aku pamit dulu _ajumma_"

"hati-hati _ne _" Yura langsung masuk ke rumahnya saat mobil Kyuhyun mulai tak terlihat

Saat masuk kedalam rumahnya, Yura langsung dikejutkan oleh teriakan Donghae.

"_Eomma_" teriak Donghae

"Hae-_ya,_ kau sudah pulang? Tak biasanya kau pulang jam segini, apa kau bersama _Appa_-mu?" tanya Yura beruntun

"_Aniyo, Appa_ masih di rumah sakit, kenapa _Eomma_ lama sekali? aku sudah menunggu _Eomma_ daritadi. _Eomma_ tahu cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berperang" ucap Donghae berlebihan

"_Jinja_? Baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar_, Eomma_ akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita" Yura bergegas beranjak ke dapur

"Apa eomma butuh bantuanku? Tawar Donghae

"kau tidak ingat yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kau membantu _Eomma_ eoh" Yura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae. Sementara Donghae nampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Aish, _Eomma_ masih mengingatnya, itu kan sudah lama sekali, aku tidak akan salah lagi _Eomma_, aku bantu _ne_?" bujuk Donghae

"sudahlah, kau tunggu saja _ne_ " putus Yura dan benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Donghae. Donghae pun hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali duduk menunggu _Eomma_-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Ok, ini chapter 3-nya, masih sedikit, maaf kalau masih ada typo bertebaran, dan makasih buat yang udah review. **

**Cuttiekyu : **iya, kyuhyun kasian tapi suka buat ff yang kaya gini.

**Mifta cinya** : G itu general, udah terjawab kan pertanyaannya di chapter ini.

**Dyayudya** : ya kamu betul banget, ampe dihitungin gitu ya, makasih lo, di chapter ini terjawab kan gimana kyu bisa sama jungsoo sekarang. Iya aku juga suka, tapi klo kenyataan jangan sampe deh. Ok ditunggu review chapter ini

**Rahma 94** : sengaja buat jungsso jadi appa kyuhyun disini soalnya aku suka sikap jungsoo yang dewasa

**Sfsclouds** : jawaban untuk yang terjadi ama kyuhyun kayaknya 2-3 chapter lagi deh. Dan masalah ibunya mungkin bisa nebak di chapter ini?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Be Family, Again (4)**

**Author : Vicya **

**Leght : Chapter**

**Rating : PG - 15**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo**

**Disclaimer :** **Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo adalah milik dirinya sendiri, kelurganya dan manajemennya. Author hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan cerita. Plot, alur dan OC adalah milik author. So, don't plagiat**

**Happy Reading,**

Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di rumahnya langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur single size miliknya. Ia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Lee _ajumma_ barusan

"Kenapa aku selalu mengingatnya? apa karena aku merasa bersalah padanya? Saat matanya melihatku, aku merasa aku terlindungi, saat dia berbicara aku merasa diperhatikan. Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan? kenapa aku merasa seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Setelah itu, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu dan membawanya ke kasur. Ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan isi di didalamnya. Lama ia pandangi benda itu hingga sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkannya.

Tok…tok…tok

"Kyu kau didalam? ayo kita makan malam bersama, _Appa_ membelikan _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung bergegas memasukkan benda itu kembali ke kotak kayu tersebut. iapun bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya dan terlihat disana Jungsoo berdiri dengan tersenyum.

"_Ne, appa_" ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jungsoo

- BFA -

Bandara _Incheon_ nampak ramai seperti biasanya, di pintu kedatangan nampak banyak penumpang yang telah selesai dengan urusannya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Nampak seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya beserta seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang dipegangnya keluar dari pintu kedatangan itu tengah mencari seseorang yang berada diluar pintu kedatangan. Tak lama seorang _namja_ yang dicarinya menghampiri mereka..

"_Yeobo_, bagaimana liburanmu?" ucap seorang _namja_ pada _yeoja_ paruh baya itu

"_Appa_" panggil bocah tadi sambil memeluk _appa_nya

"_ne_, bagaimana liburanmu Wonie-_ah_? Apa kau senang disana? _Mianhae,_ _appa_ tak bisa menemanimu dan _eomma-_mu" ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya

" Liburannya menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi bila ada _appa_ dan _hyung_"

" _Mianhae, appa_ sedang banyak pekerjaan disini, tapi bukankah masih ada _eomma-_mu, kakek dan nenek disana, kau pasti sangat suka disana, ya sudah ayo kita pulang, kau pasti lelah kan, mau _appa_ gendong?" timpal namja itu. Sementara itu sang eomma nampak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan bocah tersebut terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu.

" bolehkan _eomma_?" bocah itu memandang ibunya meminta persetujuan. Karena merasa dipanggil, _yeoja_ itu segera merubah raut wajahnya

"_chagi_, bukankah kau sudah besar? Kasian _appa_ bila harus menggendongmu,kau jalan dengan _eomma_ saja _ne_" bujuk yeoja itu dan bocah laki-laki itu hanya menurut sedangkan ayahnya hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di rumah. Hyun Won nama bocah itu, ia telah masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sedangkan _eomma_ dan _appa_nya kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

" _Yeobo_, kau dengar yang Hyun Won katakan tadi? Ternyata ia masih mengingatnya, padahal ia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengannya"

" _Ne_, aku rasa Hyun Won juga menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti kita menyayangi Kyuhyun, maafkan aku _chagi_, karena peristiwa itu kita jadi kehilangan Kyuhyun" raut wajah tuan Cho jadi berubah sendu

" _Ani_, itu bukan salahmu, dan bukan pula salah siapapun, mungkin ini ujian bagi kita untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kasih sayang kita pada Kyuhyun"

" tapi aku merasa bersalah, aku tahu kau masih sering merindukannya, terkadang kau menangis saat kau benar-benar merindukannya, kau selalu menyembunyikan semua itu tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan _chagi._ Andai saja waktu itu kita membawa kyuhyun bersama kita, andai saja waktu itu kau tidak ikut denganku ke Amerika, andai saja waktu itu kita bisa pulang tepat waktu, andai saja…"

" hentikan, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi _yeobo_, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita lebih giat dalam mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, aku yakin ia kini sudah besar dan pasti sangat tampan" ucap nyonya Cho menghibur suaminya

" aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, aku telah melukai kau, Hyun Won dan terutama Kyuhyun, dia pasti membenciku karena mengira kita meninggalkannya, dia pasti terluka sangat dalam karena merasa dicampakkan kembali, bagaimana bisa aku menebus kesalahanku padanya _chagi_?" tuan Cho menitikkan air matanya mengingat Kyuhyun, sementara nyonya Cho berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

" tenanglah _yeobo_, aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun, kau percaya padaku kan? Karena semua orang di rumah ini mengunggunya untuk kembali"

Sementara itu, dibalik tangga rumah itu Hyun Won nampak menitikkan air matanya mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena kembali mengingatkan kedua orang tuanya akan _hyung_-nya.

" _Pabbo_, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu tadi, lihat sekarang _eomma_ dan _appa_ jadi sedih kembali" ia menyalahkan dirinya yang salah bicara.

" _Hyung_, kau dimana sekarang? Pulanglah _hyung_, kau tahu _hyung_? semua orang menunggumu kembali dan aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, aku juga ingin bermain dengan _hyung_ seperti teman-temanku yang bermain dengan _hyung_-nya, aku juga ingin memperkenalkan hyung kepada teman-temanku, aku harap _hyung_ baik-baik saja" monolog Hyun Won.

- BFA -

Jungsoo nampak memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa biru, ia menjelajahi kamar itu, nampak sederetan buku-buku kedokteran berjejer rapi di rak buku dan seseorang yang tengah bergulung dalam selimut hangatnya. Ia nampak tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Jungsoo atau bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa Jungsoo ada disana. Ya, ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak terlau banyak barang yang terdapat disini, hanya kasur single bed, rak buku, lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar. Saat Jungsoo tengah mengamati keadaan kamar Kyuhyun yang terang, penglihatannya teralih pada sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk persegi yang terdapat di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia baru pertama kali melihat kotak itu. Maka ia mengambil kotak itu lalu dibukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kerang berwarna emas, saat ia melihatnya, nampak ukiran huruf "AY" dibelakang bandul kerang itu. Jungsoo tak ambil pusing dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula.

" Apa kau sudah punya _yeoja_ yang kau sukai Kyu? Dan "AY" itu inisialnya? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu _appa_? Ternyata kau sangat romantis eoh? Dasar anak nakal" ucap Jungsoo tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Setelah itu Jungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

- BFA -

Kyuhyun nampak terduduk di salah satu bangku taman, ia tengah menikmati suasana sore itu yang tidak terlau ramai. Kyuhyun memang selalu datang ke taman ini saat ia senggang ataupun saat suasana hatinya buruk. Taman ini pun sangat pas dijadikan tempat melepas lelah. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit, namun jarang pengunjung yang mendatangi taman ini dan itu suatu keuntungan bagi kyuhyun karena ia tak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya sekilas namun ia sedikit terkejut melihat muka anak itu yang berdarah pada sudut bibirnya. Awalnya kyuhyun hanya bersikap cuek terhadap anak itu, namun karena saat ia melihat anak itu kembali dan kembali menemukan luka, nalurinya sebagai dokter membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke anak itu.

" Adik kecil, kau habis berkelahi?" ucap Kyuhyun langsung

" o…eh?" anak itu nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan

"a…..aniyo" anak itu berusaha membantah

" benarkah? Tapi kenapa mukamu tampak seperti habis dipukul?"

" Ani, lagipula kenapa _hyung_ ingin tahu?"

" Kalau kau tidak mengaku juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja karena aku melihat pelipis dan dan bibirmu terluka, baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi"

Cukup lama keheningan mendera keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Anak itu yang nampak menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat rerumputan sedangkan kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan sore.

" _Hyung_, apa kau punya _hyung_? Anak itu tiba-tiba bertanya

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menayakan itu?"

" aku punya _hyung_ namun aku belum pernah melihatnya"

" Kenapa bisa begitu? Lalu darimana kau tahu kau punya _hyung_ selama ini?

" aku tahu dari eomma dan appa, mereka juga memperlihatkan fotonya padaku, dia bukan hyung kandungku tapi eomma dan appa sangat menyayanginya"

" hyungmu adalah orang yang beruntung bahkan ia sangat disayang walau bukan anak kandung, lalu apakah kau juga menyayanginya kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannnya"

" tentu saja aku menyayanginya _hyung_, dia kan _hyung_-ku, meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu tapi saat mendengar ceritanya dari eomma dan melihat fotonya aku jadi bisa tahu bagaimana dia dan aku sangat menyayanginya juga"

" lau dimana hyungmu sekarang?"

" aku tidak tahu, dulu dia pergi dari rumah karena sebuah kesalah pahaman" mata anak itu nampak berkaca-kaca"

" dan juga kenapa kau bercerita semua ini pada hyung? Kau tidak takut kalau ternyata hyung orang yang jahat?"

" entahlah, aku hanya merasa bisa bercerita pada _hyung_, aku yakin _hyung_ bukan orang jahat, kalau _hyung_ jahat pasti _hyung_ sudah membawaku darisini sedari tadi bukan malah menemaniku disini" ucap anak itu polos

" kau ini ada-ada saja" ucap kyuhyun gemas dan mengusap rambut anak itu pelan

" oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan namaku, namaku Cho Hyun Won, nama hyung siapa?"

" Kyuhyun"

"wah nama _hyung_ sama seperti nama _hyung_-ku, apakah ini takdir?"

" mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, lagipula pasti banyak yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti _hyung_ kan?"

" benar juga ya"

" Won-_ah_, jadi benar kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya kyuhyun serius

" Apa begitu terlihat?"

" tentu saja, lihat bibir dan pilipismu itu perlu diobati, bagaimana kalua _hyung_ obati, _kajja_ ikut _hyung_"

Mereka pun beranjak dari taman itu dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Saat tiba di rumah sakit mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun, dengan cekatan kyuhyun mengobati luka Hyun Won.

"a….aw, hyung pelan-pelan"

" ini sudah pelan, tenang saja sebentar lagi selesai"

" cha, sudah selesai" Kyuhyuh merapikan alat-alat ynag ia pakai.

" _Hyung_ dokter? wah _daebak_!" kagum Hyun Won lau ia beralih melihat jam di tangannya

"astaga sekarang sudah sore, _hyung_ aku pulang dahulu, dan _gomawo_ sudah mengobati lukaku"

"Ne" ucap Kyuhyun ramah

Tak berapa lama, Hyun Won kembali membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Hmmm…._hyung"_ ucapnya ragu

" Ne" Kyuhyun berucap tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pda berkas pasien yang sedang dibacanya.

" apa lain kali aku bisa main kemari untuk menemuimu?" Tanya Hyun Won. Kyuhyun nampak masih focus pada berkasnya, Hyun Won pun berniat pergi.

" Won-ah, kau akan pergi? Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya"

" tak apa bila tak boleh _hyung_, aku rasa _hyung_ sangat sibuk jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu" ucap Hyun Won pelan

Kyuhyun menutup berkasnya dan beranjak menuju Hyun Won. Ia mengusap kepala Hyun Won lembut

" dasar, begitu saja marah, tentu saja kau boleh datang kemari kapanpun kau mau, _hyung_ juga senang dapat bertemu denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun tulus

" _Jinja_? _Gomawo hyung_, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi _hyung_" Hyun Won langsung pergi dengan senyum merekah sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

- BFA -

Hyun Won telah sampai di rumahnya, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Hyun Won pun langsung memeluk ibunya senang.

" Aish chagi, kau mengejutkan _eomma_, kau sedang senang eoh? Astaga wajahmu kenapa?" raut nyonya Cho berubah khawatir saat melepas pelukan Hyun Won dan melihat luka di wajah Hyun Won

" _Gwaenchana eomma_"

" apa kau habis berkelahi? Kenapa sampai begini? Memang ada masalah apa sehingga kau berkelahi?" ucap nyonya Cho yang masih khawatir

" ini karena teman-temanku yang mengatakan aku berbohong bahwa aku memang mempunyai _hyung_, mereka terus menjelek-jelekan aku, karena kesal aku memukulnya dan kami berkelahi" jujur Hyun Won

" _Aigo_, lain kali kau tak perlu menanggapi mereka kau kan tahu yang sebenarnya, _eomma_ tidak suka kau berkelahi, arraso?"

" _Arraso eomma_"

" lalu apa lukamu sudah diobati? Kalau belum sini _eomma_ obati"

" sudah _eomma_, tadi aku bertemu seorang _hyung _dan dia juga yang mengobatiku_, eomma_ tahu dia sangat baik dan dia ternyata seorang dokter"

" jadi karena itu kau senang? Eomma kira ada apa"

" bukan begitu _eomma_, aku senang karena dia sangat baik memperbolehkan aku mengunjunginya lain kali, aku merasa seperti punya _hyung_, dan yang lebih mengejutkan namanya juga kyuhyun _eomma _" ucap Hyun Won antusias

" _jinja _? _Eomma_ rasa hanya kebetulan saja won-ah, lagipula banyak yang memiliki nama kyuhyun"

" memang benar, _hyung_ itu juga berkata begitu tadi"

" ya sudah sana ganti bajumu, mandi lalu turun untuk makan _nde_?

" ok _eomma_"

- BFA -

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, ia nampak terburu-buru menuju sebuah ruangan. Saat telah sampai di ruangan yang dituju ia tak langsung masuk melainkan hanya terdiam di luar sambil memperhatikan keadaan di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang di perhatikannya adalah ruangan Donghae. Disana tampak Donghae sedang berbicara dengan pasiennya, jadi Kyuhyun menunggu hingga Donghae selesai. Tak lama kemudian, nampak seorang _yeoja_ keluar dari ruangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam.

" Eoh kyu, kau disini? Ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ aku ingin meminta data pasien yang beberapa hari lalu ku berikan padamu"

" eoh itu, tunggu aku akan mencarinya sebentar"

Sementara Donghae mencari berkas yang diminta Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku depan meja donghae sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruangan Donghae. Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dan kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu itu

" _ajummma_?"

" _neo_?"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya bisa juga update chapter 4, maaf ya kalau chapter ini lama publishnya, maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran, moga kalian suka sama chapter ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

**Makasih buat semua reader yang udah bersedia review di ff ini, jeongmal gomawo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Be Family, Again (4)**

**Author : Vicya **

**Leght : Chapter**

**Rating : PG - 15**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo**

**Disclaimer :** **Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jungsoo adalah milik dirinya sendiri, kelurganya dan manajemennya. Author hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan cerita. Plot, alur dan OC adalah milik author. So, don't plagiat**

**Happy Reading**

**Sebelumnya**

Sementara Donghae mencari berkas yang diminta Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku depan meja donghae sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruangan Donghae. Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dan kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu itu

" _ajummma_?"

" _neo_?"

**Selanjutnya **

Donghae yang telah selesai mencari berkas yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu yang terbuka.

"_Eomma_?" ucap donghae terkejut

"Jadi _ajumma _ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

" _Ne_, kyu, dia _eomma_ ku, apa kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"_Ne_ hae, dia yang waktu itu _eomma_ ceritakan padamu"

"Jadi kau yang waktu itu? Aish_ jinja_, beraninya kau" Donghae berpura-pura marah

"_Mian hyung_, aku juga tidak sengaja waktu itu dan tidak menyangka ia ibumu, _mianhae_"

" Sudahlah hae, lagipula eomma juga tidak apa-apa" Yura menengahi

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda _eomma_ dan lihatlah wajahmu Kyu, kau sangat lucu, _hyung_ tidak menyalahkanmu. O iya eomma, dia ini yang sering aku ceritakan pada eomma, aku sebenarnya ingin mengenalkan kalian tapi ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal"

"Berarti kau tidak perlu susah-susah lagi hae" ucap Yura

"Hae-_ah_, apakah kau sudah istirahat? _Kajja eomma_ ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama"

"_Jinja_, wah tumben sekali, apa _eomma_ benar-benar merindukanku hingga mengajakku makan siang? Tapi aku yang memilih restorannya ya _eomma_" pinta Donghae

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja hae-_ya_"

"Kyu, aku hampir lupa kalau kau masih disini, ini dia berkas yang kau inginkan, apa kau ingin makan siang bersama kami?"

"_Aniyo hyung_, aku masih ada sedikit urusan, aku pamit dulu, _hyung_, _ajumma_"

"_Ne_" ucap Donghae dan Yura berbarengan

- BFA -

Jungsoo yang saat itu pulang cepat ke rumah, hendak membuat makanan special untuk Kyuhyun. Ia melihat persediaan di kulkas dan mulai memasak bahan-bahan makanan tersebut. 1 jam setelahnya, ia telah menyelesaikan semua masakannya.

Saat tengah menata makanan dimeja, Kyuhyun nampoak menghampirinya masih dengan setelah kemeja dan jas dokter yang ia jinjing di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya pun masih berisi koper kerja. Kyuhyun nampak terkejut melihat _appa_nya sudah berada di rumah di saat hari masih terbilang sore.

"_Appa_, kau sudah pulang?"

"Eoh Kyu, kau sudah pulang, _ne_, _appa_ tadi pulang cepat dari Busan dan _appa_ memasak masakan special untukmu, kau mandilah dan segera turun ke bawah" ucap Jungsoo lembut

"_Ne_" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, sementara Jungsoo meneruskan menghidangkan makanan ya ng sempat tertunda.

Acara makan itu berlangsung tenang, hanya suara sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. Tak lama, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Apa tidak apa-apa _appa_ yang memasak, padahal _appa_ baru saja pulang kan?"

"_Gwaenchana_ Kyu, _appa_ juga senang bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu, dibanding pelayan yang membuatnya"

"Baiklah, aku hanya khawatir _appa_ kelelahan"

"Hal ini tidak akan membuat _appa_ lelah Kyu, oh iya, apa sabtu depan kau sibuk?"

"_Aniyo_, memangnya ada apa, _appa_?

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut _appa_ ke Ilsan? Rekan _appa_ membuat acara penyuluhan dan pengobatan disana, kita kesana untuk membantu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesana, _appa_ bisakah kita berjalan-jalan sesudahnya?"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ne_, akhir-akhir ini aku dan juga _appa_ selalu sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita kesana sambil berlibur berdua antara ayah dan anak" ucap Kyuhyun semangat

"_Appa_ tentu saja setuju Kyu, ternyata kau ingin bermanja-manja pada _appa_ eoh?" goda Jungsoo

"Appa" elak Kyuhyun malu

"Hahaha, baiklah, _appa_ tidak akan membahasnya, dan satu lagi sebaiknya kau istirahat lebih awal, _appa_ lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidur larut malam, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Kyu"

"_Arraso, jalja_" ucap Kyuhyun bernjak ke kamarnya

"_Ne_, _jalja_" Jungsoo memandangi punggung Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum mengingat Kyuhyun yang meminta liburan. Tak dapat dipungkiri , ia senang bahwa Kyuhyun masih mau bersikap manja padanya, ia bahkan tak pernah protes walau usia Kyuhyun tak pantas untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

**Flashback**

"_Suster tolong _ajumma_ ini, ia sangat kesakitan, sepertinya ia akan segera melahirkan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah hamil tua dan nampak kesusahan._

"_Kau keluarganya?"_

"Aniyo_, aku bertemu _ajumma_ ini dijalan, karena ia kesusahan maka aku ingin menolongnya, tolonglah suster, _ajumma_ itu sudah sangat kesakitan"_

"_Suster, tolong saya, saya tidak tahan lagi, akhhhh" ucap _yeoja_ tersebut_

"_Suster, cepatlah" desak Kyuhyun_

"_Anda haus mengurus administrasinya terlebih dahulu, nyonya"_

"_Bisakah sesudah saya melahirkan? Saya janji akan membayarnya, saya sudah tidak tahan sus" ucap _yeoja_ itu memelas menahan sakit_

"_Kami tidak bisa melakukannya, _mianhae_"perawat itu berlalu_

"_suster, suster, tolong _ajumma_ ini, suster" teriak Kyuhyun_

"_Suster, aku mohon, nanti aku akan membayarnya, yang penting tolong _ajumma_ itu dahulu" ucap Kyuhyun memelas dan berlutut_

"Mianhae_ dik, kami tidak bisa"_

_Tiba-tiba ada seorang _uisa_ yang melihgat kejadian itu. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun masih berlutut_

"_Ada apa ini?" tanya _uisa_ itu_

"_Ini dok, dia meminta untuk menyelamatkan _yeoja_ itu, tapi ia belum membayar sehingga kami tidak bisa menolongnya" ucap suster itu menjelaskan_

"_Kalau begitu bawa dia kedalam, aku yang akan membayar semua, _palli_"_

"_Baik dok"suster itu bergegas membawa yeoja tadi dan Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum lega_

"Chogiyo_?"_

"Ne_?" ucap Kyuhyun_

"_Apa kau keluarganya?"_

"Ani_, aku bertemu _ajumma_ itu dijalan, karena dia sangat kesakitan, maka aku membawanya kemari, tapi suster tadi…." ucap Kyuhyun menggantung_

"_Begitukah, wah kau baik sekali, tenang saja sekarang dia sudah ditangani"_

"_Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan terima kasih karena _uisa_ sudah membantu _ajumma _tadi" ucap Kyuhyun pamit_

"_Ne, boleh saya tahu namamu nak?"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida, saya pergi dahulu" Kyuhyun membungkuk dan berlalu_

"_Cho Kyuhyun?" _uisa_ itu bergumam sambil melihat kepergian Kyuhyun, ia tak menyangka anak itu begitu baik padahal _yeoja_ tadi bukan keluarganya atau orang yang ia kenal, namun ia dengan tulus menolongnya._

_Sejak saat itu Jungsoo tanpa sadar mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, ia ingin mengetahui dimana anak itu tinggal, ia tersentuh dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Hingga pada suatu hari, Jungsoo bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya sangat terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat._

_Jungsoo nampak berada di sebuah toko, tak sengaja ia mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh seseorang. Nampak seorang _namja_ muda sedang terduduk diantara kardus yang berserakan dan seorang _namja_ paruh baya tengah memarahinya. Jungsoo yang penasaran mendekat dan terkejut melihat bahwa yang dimarahi oleh _namja_ paruh baya tersebut adalah Kyuhyun, orang yang ia cari._

"_Kau bisa kerja tidak? Bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan semua kardus-kardus itu? Kau tahu isinya akan hancur dan juga orang tidak ingin membelinya bila begitu, apa kau mau kupecat, hah?" _namja_ itu berucap emosi_

"josonghamnida_" namja itu menunduk dalam _

"neo_? Gajimu bulan ini akan kupotong"_

"ne, josonghamnida_"_namja _muda itu membungkuk kembali. Saat ia mengumpulkan kardus yang berserakan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membantunya. Ia terkejut, ya namja muda itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo nampak membantu Kyuhyun untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini. _

_Jungsoo menunggu hingga Kyuhyun selesai bekerja, ia ingin banyak berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari toko itu, Jungsoo langsung menghampirinya._

"_Kyuhyun"_

_Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan terkejut Jungsoo masih berada di toko itu. Iapun terdiam di tempat. Melihat hal itu, Jungsoo berinisiatif menghampiri Kyuhyun._

"_Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Jungsoo lembut. Lama Kyuhyun terdiam hingga ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju_

_Jungsoo mengajak Kyuhyun ke sebuah kedai, ia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memilih makanan yang ia mau, namun Kyuhyun hanya diam dan Jungsoo akhirnya memesan makanan yang sama untuknya dan Kyuhyun._

"_Kyu, makanlah, bukankah kau belum makan malam?"_

"_Anda ingin berbicara apa dengan saya?" tanya kyuhyun langsung_

"_Maaf bila aku ikut campur urusanmu, masalah yang tadi, mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Bukankah itu hanya hal kecil? Kenapa kau terima saja gajimu dipotong?"_

"_Kalau anda ingin membicarakan masalah yang tadi, sebaiknya saya pergi" Kyuhyun membungkuk dan berlalu begitu saja_

"_Kyuhyun-_ah_" Jungsoo tidak mengejar Kyuhyun karena ia merasa bersalah telah ikut campur urusan Kyuhyun. Namun Jungsoo tidak menyerah untuk mengenal Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia malah semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun yang telah keluar dari kedai itu, ia pergi ke sebuah mini market 24 jam, ia bekerja disana sebagai seorang kasir. _

"Neo_? Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau tahu, karena kau aku terlambat pulang ke rumah" marah bos Kyuhyun_

"josonghamnida_, saya janji saya tidak akan terlambat lagi" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badanya_

"_Kau seharusnya kerja yang rajin, sudah untung aku mau menerimamu, kau tahu kan bahwa kau tidak diizinkan bekerja karena kau masih sekolah, karena aku kasian padamu, maka aku menerimamu, maka dari itu bila kau melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi aku akan menggantimu dengan yang lain, _arraso_?" hardik bos Kyuhyun_

"Josonghamnida_, saya mohon jangan pecat saya, saya janji tidak akan terlambat kembali, _josonghamnida_"_

""_Sudahlah, aku pergi dahulu"_

"_Ne"_

_Tak jauh dari sana, nampak Jungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga bekerja di mini market itu. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak semuda Kyuhyun bekerja di banyak tempat, dimana orang tua Kyuhyun? Mengapa Kyuhyun bekerja sampai seperti itu?banyak pertanyaan yang mengisi pikiran Jungsoo. Hingga ia bertekad untuk mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi._

_- BFA -_

_Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya, ia hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar tanpa ada senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tak lama ia sudah sampai di kelasnya dan bergegas pergi menuju bangkunya yang berada dibagian belakang. Saat Kyuhyun telah duduk di bangkunya nampak beberapa _haksaeng_, berbisik-bisik tentangnya._

"_Kenapa dia masih sekolah disini?"_

"_Apa dia tidak malu? Dia saja berasal dari keluarga yang tak jelas, oh bukan malah dia tak punya keluarga kan?, seharusnya dia pindah saja, iya kan?" bisik para _haksaeng_ itu yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan mengabaikannya._

"_Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu kan dibuang oleh keluarganya? Kalau tidak mengapa dia ditinggal pergi keluarganya ke Amerika?"_haksaeng_ lain makin menambahi_

"_Aku tidak sudi satu sekolah apalagi satu kelas dengannya, ia membuat sekolah kita menjadi buruk, aish _jinja_, mengapa ia tak pergi saja?"_

_Beberapa menit kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, maka semua murid itu masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan bisikan-bisikan tentang Kyuhyun langsung mereda. Begitulah kehidupan Kyuhyun setelah keluarga Cho meninggalkannya. Ia selalu saja dihina oleh semua orang, berbagai macam cacian selalu ia terima. Dan Kyuhyun juga menghidupi segala kebutuhan hidupnya seorang diri, sedangkan di sekolah ia mendapat beasiswa. Semua hal yang terjadi padanya, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin, ia tak pernah mengeluh maupun menangis atas apa yang terjadi padanya, bahkan saat seseorang memarahinya atas kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia buat, ia selalu meminta maaf._

_Entah bagaimana caranya, Jungsoo mengetahui semua tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu ia bertekad ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya, ia ingin Kyuhyun memiliki hidup yang layak dan tak diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain. Namun semua itu tidak mudah dilakukan, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang akan dengan senang hati menerima kebaikan hati Jungsoo, seperti saat ini. Jungsoo mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berkeliling, ia ingin mendekaktkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun._

"_Apa yang kau sukai Kyu?"_

"_tidak ada"_

"_Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"_

"_tidak"_

_Saat tengah berada di sebuah toko musik, Kyuhyun terdiam melihat gitar yang dipajang, Jungsoo yang melihatnya pun bertanya._

"_Apa kau ingin gitar itu Kyu?"_

"_a…aniyo" kyuhyun bergegas melanjutkan jalannya. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. _

_Setelah puas berkeliling, Jungsoo mengajak Kyuhyun ke kedai _jajangmyeon_, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menolak tawaran Jungsoo, hal ini pun terjadi dengan sedikit paksaan oleh Jungsoo._

_Suatu hari, Jungsoo memberikan sebuah hadiah pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang heran mau tak mau menerimanya, ia sangat terkejut bahwa isinya adalah gitar yang waktu itu di inginkannya._

"_i….ini?"_

" _ya, itu gitar yang kau lihat waktu itu, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu Kyu, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jungsoo_

"_tapi ini?"_

"_tidak apa-apa, aku senang memberikan itu padamu"_

_Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan apa yang terjadi, hingga….._

"_Kenapa kau begitu baik? Kenapa kau tak pernah marah? Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum padaku?"ucap Kyuhyun lirih_

"_Kyu….."_

"_Aku, aku tidak ingin percaya, aku tidak ingin mempercayai apapun dan siapapun juga"_

"_Kyu, aku…."_

"_Andwae, kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau tidak boleh baik padaku, tulus padaku atau apapun itu, bisakah kau bersikap sama seperti yang lainnya? Anggap aku orang lain, tidak, kau anggap saja aku tidak berguna sama seperti orang lain menganggapku. Jangan begini padaku, kau membuatku bingung, kau membuatku ingin percaya kembali, kau membuatku kembali merasa dihargai, kau…" ucapannya diputus oleh Jungsoo_

"_Aku memang ingin kau seperti itu padaku kyu, aku ingin kau merasakan seperti yang orang lain rasakan" ucap Jungsoo lembut_

"_Aku tidak ingin dan tidak pernah menginginkannya, kau tahu saat aku mulai percaya, saat aku mulai kembali luluh maka semua kesakitan akan aku rasakan kembali. Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Kenapa selalu aku yang salah? Kenapa aku yang selalu dikhianati? Kenapa selalu aku yang memikirkan orang lain padahal tak ada satupun yang memikirkanku? Kenapa selalu aku yang merasakan sakit itu? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan Jungsoo_

"_aku berusaha baik pada semua orang, walaupun mereka menghinaku, aku tak pernah menganggap itu masalah, asal aku masih bisa bekerja, asal aku masih bisa makan, asal aku masih bisa sekolah, semua hal itu tidak penting. Aku tak pernah mengacaukan hidup orang lain dan tak berbuat apapun pada mereka, tapi mengapa semuanya tidak berubah? Mengapa semua hal bertambah buruk? Hiks…..hiks…" Kyuhyun menangis terisak, bahunya berguncang hebat bahkan pandangan matanya telah mengabur oleh lelehan air mata. Ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya, ia ingin semua beban yang ia tanggung bisa menghilang._

"_Gwaenchana kyu, kau bisa percaya padaku, aku disini untukmu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan" Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja ia tak bisa tak iba mendengar semua yang Kyuhyun rasakan, hatinya terenyuh mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun. Ia pun bertekad akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungsoo. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang di depannya ini, akan mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata itu merupakan kata-kata yang selalu ia harapkan seseorang akan mengatakan padanya untuk menguatkannya._

" _Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa mengatakan hal itu padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya_

"_Aku Park Jung Soo, mulai sekarang aku _appa_mu, mulai sekarang apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disampingmu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan bagaimana hidup yang seharusnya. Kau mau kan Kyu?"_

_Lama keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Jungsoo masih memandang Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Tak lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa suara. Jungsoo pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. _

"_Gomawo, kyu"_

"_Ne, a….._appa_" mendengar hal itu Jungsoo tersenyum bahagia_

**Flashback End**

**TBC**

**Hufttttttt, akhirnya chapter 5 kelar juga, mianhae karena postnya lama banget, lagi sibuk-sibuknya, chapter ini masih pendek dan memang sengaja dibuat banyak flashback karena efek galau jadi pengennya yang sedih-sedih aja, dan juga maaf kalau typo berserakan disana-sini, oke sekian cuap-cuap gajenya, jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ne, gomawo**

**Thank You for My beloved reader :**

**Sfsclouds, wonhaesunglove, retnoelf, mifta cinya, dyayudya, kyuzi4869, rahma94, chocosnow, erka, tyas141**


End file.
